


the night before

by pxlarity



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Light Angst, Like super light Angst don't worry, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sonny and Kevin missing each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxlarity/pseuds/pxlarity
Summary: Son turns to his side, presses his phone closer to his ear, and whispers, “I miss you.”And Son really means it, at times like these more than ever.Set after the Newcastle game in February 2019, the night before that picture where they have dinner together.





	the night before

“You were amazing again.”

 

-is the first thing Son hears when he accepts Kevin’s call.

 

His mouth stretches into a wide smile and Son can practically imagine the kind of expression Kevin has on his face. It’s that fond, proud look he always has every time Son does something even remotely good. From winning awards, to scoring a goal, to something as simple as making some good pancakes in the morning. 

 

Son turns to his side, presses his phone closer to his ear, and whispers, “I miss you.” 

 

And Son really means it, at times like these more than ever.

 

It’s never lonely at a club like Spurs, but sometimes when Son notices that Kevin is not by his side, it feels like something is missing. He’s been enjoying a pretty great season, especially with his form as of late. Yet what makes it really matter is that he has Kevin constantly supporting him and listening to his worries, albeit only through their phones. It matters because he knows Kevin would still love him even if he wasn’t having as great of a season.

 

“I always miss you,” Kevin replies, always finding a way to one up Son.

 

“The gaffer’s giving us two days off,” Son says. “I was wondering if we could meet. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

There’s a brief moment of silence, both recalling the last time they met, more than a month ago.

 

It’s mostly been Son who has been unavailable lately. His voice comes across sadder than he intended it to. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. I-”

 

“No,” Kevin quickly cuts him off, “I’ve told you before, you don’t need to apologize. We’ve discussed this, we promised we wouldn’t blame each other  _ or  _ ourselves.”

 

“Ah, you’re right, you’re right,” Son says, nodding. The grip he has on his phone subconsciously tightens and maybe he’s trembling a bit.

 

He really, really wants to be with Kevin now.

 

It’s almost always like this every time they don’t get to meet for a long period of time. Son knows he’s very emotional, it’s no surprise to either of them. He misses Kevin so so much, often to the point where he sees him in everything he does. And at times like these, when he’s beaming from a win, he feels guilty that Kevin’s not here to feel the joy of it with him.

 

Their careers led to different paths and Son can’t help but to feel guilty for that sometimes.

 

Kevin is quiet for a moment, until he says in a soft voice, “I also have time to spare for the next couple of days. So yes, we can meet.”

 

“I’ll go to you,” Son replies almost immediately.

 

There’s a little sound of surprise from the other end of the line. “You sure? You went here too, the last time.”

 

They usually take turns travelling to each other, or just go to a different country entirely. But right now Son doesn’t care, he just wants to be with Kevin.

 

Son nods despite the fact that Kevin can’t see him. “I’m sure. I’m going to book a plane ticket, okay?”

 

Kevin chuckles a bit and Son wonders what’s so funny.

 

“Why did you laugh?” he asks, confused.

 

“I just-” Kevin’s sentence is cut off by one last chain of chuckles, before he says, “You’re just- you’re so adorable Sonny, too adorable. You must really miss me huh?”

 

Son feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious. He laughs, flustered. “Do I sound that desperate?”

 

“Well, not desperate, more like-” Kevin pauses, thinking, “excited, eager. And that makes me very happy.”

 

“I’m glad,” Son says, the smile returning to his face. “I can’t wait to meet you again.”

 

“Me too Sonny, me too.” 

 

With them, there’s always so many unspoken things, in a good way. The silence in between words during their long calls often speak louder than the words themselves. More often than not they miss each other so much that it’s too hard to put into words. And sometimes hearing each other breathing is enough.

 

“Anyways, how has your day been?” Sonny asks, fully returning to his usual cheery self that most people know and love.

 

Kevin stays quiet for a while, probably thinking again. “Haven't done much to be fair. Just training, watched your game, nothing out of the ordinary.”

 

Son replies with a short ‘Ah’ because he feels like he really shouldn’t touch the topic of football much. Yes, he did win, but Kevin lost three nil to Leipzig just yesterday. Even if he was on the bench, a loss is a loss. Son always feels a little guilty when Kevin loses a match, even though there’s nothing he can do about it. It’s been a long time since they last played for the same team, but he still feels Kevin’s losses. He can only hope that Kevin feels his wins too.

 

They don’t talk about football that much to begin with, but even less so now, not with the season Hannover is having.

 

Usually he would talk more, but Son is a bit tired. It’s getting rather difficult to make his brain make sentences and think about things to talk about.

 

“Aren’t you tired?” Kevin asks, seemingly reading Son’s mind.

 

Son doesn’t want to admit it because Kevin will tell him to rest, but he yawns and gives himself away. “I guess so. I do feel like I could fall asleep anytime soon.”

 

“Then you should get some rest,” Kevin replies, just the way Son expected him to.

 

“Maybe,” Son hums, turning around on his bed to get more comfortable. “But I still want to talk to you.”

 

Son can practically hear the smile on Kevin’s face. “We can talk more tomorrow, I’ll book your hotel and reserve a spot at a good restaurant.”

 

“Mm, still,” he whines, “I can’t wait until tomorrow if I can have you now.” 

 

Kevin chuckles, again. “You really are something else, Sonny. It’s a miracle that I’ve survived your cuteness for this long.”

 

Son blushes and smiles, but rolls his eyes in feigned annoyance. “You’re not going to die out of cuteness are you?”

 

“I just might,” Kevin replies and sniggers, “You underestimate how cute you are.”

 

Son pouts because Kevin is not taking him seriously. And this is just getting embarrassing, even for their usually very sappy standards. It just seems that there can be no conversation between them without Kevin pointing out how cute or adorable Son is. Not that he minds, but Son wonders why he used to worry about being too romantic or sappy in their relationship. Clearly, there’s nothing to be worried about.

 

“Will you at least keep me company until I fall asleep?” He asks, feeling a bit defeated.

 

“Fine, you’ll fall asleep in five minutes anyway,” Kevin answers teasingly.

 

Sonny makes a sound of protest, but doesn’t continue when he realizes how often he’s fallen asleep while calling Kevin. So he sighs in defeat and puts his mind elsewhere, asking Kevin about where they’re going to have dinner tomorrow. Kevin talks on and on about a pizzeria he loves in Hannover, then a sushi bar, and then a Korean barbecue place. As he goes on, Son’s answers turn from sentences, to a word or two, to small hums.

 

And about four minutes later, Kevin hears the sound of Son’s steady breathing, accompanied by small snores.

 

“Sonny? You there?” Kevin asks, despite knowing that he won’t get an answer.

 

He smiles to himself when he only hears more of Son’s breathing. If he were there with Sonny, he knows he would run his fingers through Sonny’s soft hair and kiss his forehead. He knows he would relish in how peaceful Sonny looks when he sleeps. He knows he would smile fondly at his boyfriend, thankful that he’s been given this blessing to be with him.

 

But since he’s not there, he’ll do all that tomorrow instead.

 

“Good night Sonny,” he whispers, “see you tomorrow.”

 

Kevin ends the call from his end and Sonny’s phone starts to dim on the other. 

 

They both sleep peacefully that night, knowing that at least for the next two days, they won’t have to miss each other anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much made solely because I wanted to write something about Sonny. It was difficult at first because there's no particular person I ship with him in the current squad, but then I remembered about Kevin. I'm fairly new to Spurs so I didn't catch much of Kevin before he left, but these two are no doubt adorable. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> And if you're wondering, [here's](https://www.instagram.com/p/BtbTt-FFT36/) the picture I referenced


End file.
